


Kinktober # 18 Size Stealing

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [18]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Stealing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Verde has a plan to turn the Acrobleno back to adult form, it doesn't quite work out, but the end results do help.
Relationships: Reborn/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Kinktober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521806
Kudos: 28





	Kinktober # 18 Size Stealing

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober Size Stealing

Reborn

Yamamoto/Adult Reborn

-x-

Verde had been working to try and restore the adult forms of the Acrobleno. Many of his attempts failed, but he hadn’t given up. What he needed was proper test subjects, not that he would ever experiment on himself mind you. The other Acrobleno didn’t trust him as far as they could throw him either. He needed an in, he needed someone so pure and innocent they could act as a figure head.

Thankfully, Reborn was raising the Vongola Tenth and his guardians. One of them was quite the innocent sort, one happy and eager to help. So Verde found the young rain guardian. “Takeshi Yamamoto?” the baseball player turned mafioso looked around not seeing anyone. “Right here!”

Verde flew up using his jet pack. Yamamoto chuckled. “Sorry, didn’t see you there, you are one of Reborn’s friends right?”

“You might say that, I am a scientist looking to break the Acrobleno curse.” He landed and Yamamoto squatted down.

“Can you really do that?” He asked.

“Of course, anything is possible with the power of science!” he blushed. “Ahem, of course I believe I have a way of doing it but I need a test subject.”

“Do you want me to help you test it?”

“Not exactly, I’d like you to help convince Reborn to help test it.” Yamamoto laughed and smiled.

“If it’ll help him, I don’t see why not.” They went to go see Reborn.

“Absolutely not!” Reborn said flatly.

Verde expected this, he nudged Yamamoto. “Come on, don’t you want to be an adult again?”

“Of course I do, but I don’t want to be his guinea pig.” he pointed at Verde.

“Reborn I can assure you, what I have should restore us to our normal states.”

“Then why don’t you test it!” Reborn asked pointing his gun at him.

“Well...you know a doctor would never operate on himself.” he shrugged, while Reborn narrowed his eyes on him. “Besides it would require help from someone with strong flames to assist. Yamamoto-kun here has volunteered to help.”

Reborn sighed. “And you are sure you want to help this lunatic?”

“Yes, if it means helping you guys out, whatever happens I’ll take full responsibility.” Reborn sighed again.

“Know that if you are planning any funny business I will kill you!”

“Yes, yes, I know.” the two shook hands.

They head to one of Verde’s labs to the testing room, the room was monitored and reinforced. It was perfect for getting test results. “Alright, you each will wear these bands, Yamamoto-kun on your right wrist, Reborn on your left.” Yamamoto is quick to put his on, Reborn gives him one final glare before putting his on.

Verde headed for the observation room. “When you two are ready, Yamamoto I need you to activate your flames.”

“On it!” With a smile he conjured his blue rain flames. The device on his wrist absorbed his flames. “Ohhhh!” The blue flame appeared on Yamamoto’s forehead. “Reborn!” he cried out as his clothes ripped off his body, but it didn’t stop at his boxers. In seconds the baseball lover was completely naked his 5 inch dick on full display.

“Verde!” Reborn growled, but soon he felt his own Sun flames rise to the surface. The pacifier glowed as the device on his wrist resonated. Reborn felt his body changing and before Yamamoto’s eyes the tiny infant returned to his true form. He was tall and muscular, his suit fitting to him perfectly.

“See, and you doubted me.” Verde laughed.

“Well...” he was cut off as a surge of flames raced through him. “Ahh...its hot...I’m hot...” he panted. His sun flame appeared on his forehead. “I’m feeling...reborn!” His suit ripped off him, exposing his tan skin, his lean and fit naked body was exposed to the world.

Yamamoto gasped, seeing Reborn naked was causing a stirring in his loins. Reborn was quite handsome in his adult form, and while being an assassin he was very talented. While also being the number one assassin during his time, he was also known for being the number one virgin slayer. With his charm, good looks and the massive piece between his legs he was everyone’s wet dream.

Reborn was rocking a solid 12 inch monster between his legs and he wasn’t even hard yet. Yamamoto felt his cock stiffen as his heart raced. ‘So sexy!’

“Verde you bastard what is this?” he asked. Reborn felt his heart beating faster, and his blood rushing south.

“Don’t look at me, this must be a side effect, the device was merely meant to share the flames and use it to fuel the restoration.” he shrugged. “What’s wrong with a little nudity not like you have anything to be shy about?”

Reborn looked to Yamamoto, who chuckled. “I’m good, I’ve been naked in the showers with other guys all the time.” He was blushing, naked with the other guys sure, but it was hard not to look at a stud like Reborn and not get hard.

“If you are sure...” Something felt off, Yamamoto getting hard was explainable he was young and full of hormones, but he had more control than that. Yet, his cock was rising up and swelling like it hadn’t in years. He couldn’t will it away, and then…

Reborn gasped as he felt a strange tingling in his loins. “Verde what is happening?”

“Not sure, standby...” there was some strange readings.

Reborn took a look at his full grown adult dick but something looked off. He looked to Yamamoto, the boy was looking good, all his training was filling him out in the muscle department. In his youth he bedded many a young stud just like him.

He felt his loins tingle, Yamamoto felt it too, and Reborn’s eyes widened. ‘Did his cock just...grow?’ Reborn kept starring, and he felt his cock tingle again. He looked down and his cock was visibly smaller. “My cock is shrinking!”

“Fascinating.”

“Verde...stop this...” His cock had shrunk down to 8 inches while Yamamoto’s cock had risen to 9. Reborn gulped, he’s always been the biggest guy in the room, but now he was smaller.

As his cock dwindled, new thoughts were filling his head. Same was true for Yamamoto, when he first saw Reborn’s massive dick his first thoughts were ones of submission, but as his cock grew larger and Reborn’s cock shrank his thoughts became more dominant!

Reborn’s focus landed on Yamamoto’s growing dick, ignoring his shrinking one, not realizing the more he focused on the growth the more he lost. He lost 3 more inches and Yamamoto was now the same size as he once was. “Whoa, having a big cock is so heavy!” Yamamoto grabbed his cock and lazily stroked it.

The assassin gulped and licked his lips. A part of him wondered if this is how the others felt when they saw his dick. The size, the manliness, it screamed dominance, and Reborn started wondering if he could take it. He blushed feeling his hole twitch. “No...I feel hot inside...I’ve never...” All his past conquests, the memories shifted, he was no longer on top, he was the one being dominated.

Reborn was brought to his knees by the pleasure welling up inside him. He felt his cock dwindle some more, his now smaller rod was weeping pre-cum like crazy. “Are you okay Reborn?” Reborn turned and came face to face with Yamamoto’s massive dick. “Hehe, look I’m even bigger than you were before!”

Yamamoto wasn’t kidding his cock was a long 15 inches, while Reborn’s cock was now a tiny 2 incher. “So big!” Reborn drooled at the sight of it, the manly musk making his mini magnum twitch. Yamamoto gasped as Reborn went forward and began licking his dick.

“Ohh Reborn!” the assassin was drawn in like a moth to the flame, he fondled Yamamoto’s balls as he licked the shaft. “Ohh yeah!” Reborn was enjoying this as much as Yamamoto palming his 2 incher as he licked every inch.

His fingers were getting so wet and slick with his pre-cum he switched hands and started playing with his ass. Verde couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Reborn...the Reborn was fingering himself while wrapping his lips around another guy’s dick.

“Ohh yeah, suck my dick Reborn!” Yamamoto moaned, and the assassin obeyed, eager to please such a man with a massive tool. With his rod at maximum Yamamoto’s dominant side was in full swing, often toying with the assassin by slapping his face with his heavy bat of a cock.

Reborn moaned, and sucked his dick, chasing it with his hot lips. He took Yamamoto’s cock into his mouth, feeling a joy spread through him and his ass twitch in jealousy. He sucked cock like a pro, having trouble with his gag reflex for only a few seconds, before he was taking Yamamoto down his throat.

He breathed threw his nose, taking in the baseball nut’s rather strong manly musk. His head was getting fuzzy, the last remaining thread of his old self cried out in his mind. ‘Not like this...not like this...’ his eyes rolled up and he came, his tiny dick spitting cum all over his palm.

“Too much cock for you to handle, don’t worry I’ll help you!” he cupped the back of Reborn’s head and stuffed the rest of his cock down Reborn’s throat. “Ohh yeah that’s the stuff!” Yamamoto gave in to the desire and fucked the assassin’s throat, his full balls slapping his chin.

All Reborn could do was moan and finger himself faster. Well, there was one other thing he could do...cum. With his brain lighting up like a thunderstorm as his face was driven into Yamamoto’s pelvis, his moans and gulps stimulating the oversized penis. He came again and again, his mini magnum spilling what made him a man.

Finally Yamamoto came, his dick swelling and his balls lurching. His thick cum filled Reborn, gushing down his throat and filling his belly. The force pushed him back so his mouth could be flooded and the taste of a real man burned into his brain. The flavor was orgasmic, as Reborn came again.

“That was awesome!” Yamamoto moaned.

Reborn licked his lips. “More!” the assassin moaned, surprising Yamamoto and Verde. The man turned around and stuck his ass in the air. “Please fuck me with your big cock!” His hole was throbbing and empty, he couldn’t take it.

“Well I did promise I’d take responsibility!” he chuckled and slapped Reborn’s perfect ass, his cheeks jiggled and Yamamoto spread them. He hotdogged his ass for a bit, letting his pre-cum slip into his wanting entrance. The fat head nudged Reborn’s hole and the assassin moaned and pushed back.

Yamamoto’s cock penetrated the virgin ass hole, and the two males moaned in delight. Inch after glorious inch was taken and Reborn continued to moan for more. He came when Yamamoto was half way inside, and again when he took the full length. “Yes Yamamoto fuck me!”

“You asked for it, batter up!” he pulled all the way back only to slam back inside. Reborn howled in pleasure, loving the friction as Yamamoto came and went, he felt full, so full! He drooled and his tiny tool twitched as he shed his seed.

Yamamoto gave in to his own pleasure and came deep inside the assassin. Reborn pulled off only a bit, so he could turn around and slam his fine ass back down onto the rain guardian’s dick. “Ohh Yamamoto!” he pulled the boy into a kiss and their love making continued.

Verde continued to record the results of his experiment. His method did work, Reborn was in adult form for the rest of his days, but the tiny cock was irreversible. “Back to the drawing board, but hey with the money I get from selling this tape on the black market I’ll have plenty of funding.”

Reborn would have killed Verde, but he was too busy servicing Yamamoto as much as he could, the experiment didn’t effect his stamina in the slightest, in fact with his dick smaller he was even more lustful and horny.

End


End file.
